


Começo de algo novo, beijos no recreio

by Blankpires



Series: Beijos No Seminário [1]
Category: Manhã Submersa - Vergílio Ferreira
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uma pequena fic fofinha
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Gama têm algo a dizer a António o que será?Bem estou a ler este livro para literatura e não conseguia deixar de notar a forma como ele fala de Gama pareceu-me um pouco suspeita 👀 Mas bem se estão aqui porque se perderam á procura de resumos da manhã submersa então huhh leiam isto na mesma, está 100% no livro confiem em mim :)





	Começo de algo novo, beijos no recreio

Era a hora do intervalo mas algo de estranho estavasse a passar, ou pelo menos algo estranho entre ele e o Gama. O Gama ao que parecia de dois em dois minutos lançava-lhe um olhar como se quissesse alguma coisa. O que era estremamente estranho mas não menos bem vindo do que qualquer outra coisa vindo de quem Vergílio considerava agora seu melhor amigo.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma hora mas que na realidade não deve ter sido mais de dez minutos, Gama foi ter com ele e disse-lhe na sua voz característicamente calma, "Vem comigo." E uma curiosidade encheu Vergílio que fez ele seguir-lo sem se quer se questionar.

Gama levou-o, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém para uma parte do recreio onde havia imensas árvores e onde de momento ninguém se encontrava. E virou-se para ele com uma certa incerteza e preocupação no rosto uma coisa que nunca imaginaria poder estar no rosto de Gama.

"Ouve... eu..." ele suspirou, ele estava tão fora do comum que Vergílio não sabia como reagir direito mas num momento de claridade disse, "Ei podes-me dizer qualquer coisa."  
E sorriu. Ao fazer isso parece que acordou qualquer coisa no Gama pois num só segundo ele avançou e pousou os seus lábios em cima dos dele.

António ficou surpreso mas nem tanto assim, isto era uma coisa de que ele tinha andado à espera, mas ele já tinha aceitado que nunca iria acontecer. Porque eles serviam Deus e isto, este tipo de afecto não era bem visto nos seus olhos nem nos de Deus nem nos de ninguém. Perdido nos seus pensamentos esqueceu-se de beijar de volta que fez com que Gama parasse.

"Peço desculpa eu sei que tu-" mas sei o deixar terminar António põe os seus braços à volta do pescoço do seu amigo? Ele tinha esperança qhe depois disto podessem ser mais.

Passaram o que foi uns bons cinco minutos perdidos entre beijos e carícias inocentes. Quando os dois ouviram o que pareceu alguém a aproximar-se pararam. Mas foi falso alarme. Não se agarraram de novo mas também não tiraram os olhos dum do outro e um silêncio desconfortável começavasse a formar.

"Eu gosto de ti da maneira que espero que gostes de mim." António foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, e Gama soltou um pequeno sorriso que fez o seu coração dar meia volta. Ver o Gama assim tão descontraído, feliz e com as bochechas coradas era realmente algo digno de um poema estilo Byron.  
"Eu gosto. Não te preocupes." E deu-lhe um outro beijo que não foi mais do que meramente um toque de lábios.

"Deviamos voltar ao recreio. Falamos disto mais tarde."  
"Okay." Disse António, e depois. voltaram aos seus postos iníciais sem que ninguém lhes disse-se nada. Mas também se alguém disse António não ouviu perdido nos pensamentos de quão bom era finalmente podee beijar o rapaz que lhe roubou o coração mal ele pôs os pés no seminário. Ele mal podia esperar pelo "mais tarde"...


End file.
